The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by their inclusion in this section.
Most businesses and other organizations today rely on computer systems and computer networks for an increasingly wide variety of business operations. As reliance on computing technologies has grown, so too has the importance of securing computer systems and networks against internal and external security threats. However, the breadth and complexity of security threats targeting such computer systems and networks is far and wide and ever growing. To monitor and address these security threats, organizations increasingly rely on sophisticated computer security applications and hardware such as firewalls, anti-virus tools, data loss prevention (DLP) software, etc. However, the expansion of cloud computing services and other non-traditional networked computing environments has increased the complexity of integrating security services into a wide variety of computing environments.